Control and Desire
by happyunderground
Summary: 'Ren', something in him called to him, 'this is not gentlemanly behavior.' And Ren could only hum in agreement as his lips met Kyoko's delicate neck, the taut skin over her collarbone, and the gentle slope above her chest. Lemon.


**So… I wanted to write my first lemon for Ren and Kyoko, but I couldn't think of how to fit it into my current story.**

**And then I thought about how Kyoko's and Ren's first kiss was while he was disguised/acting, and I decided to revisit Chapter 196 as another opportunity for intimacy while acting.**

**This is a citrus twist on what could have happened when Ren offered to give Kyoko a hickey.**

**Naturally, Ren is Mr. Control, and this situation here wouldn't have actually happened. And naturally, Kyoko is Ms. Propriety, so it definitely wouldn't have happened.**

**But I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**To all my non-Skip Beat friends reading this, uh, Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami are both method actors (they try to stay in-character, even off-set) that have yet to admit their feelings to each other. In chapter 196 of the manga, they're acting as the siblings Cain Heel and Setsu Heel, and Setsu has a brother complex. Things get carried away in their hotel room and Setsu tries to give Cain a hickey. In the manga, when he offers to teach her how to give one properly, she gets upset and the magic ends. Here, well...**

"…you mean, you're going to teach me a technique you cultivated with women I don't know, including those from who knows where…" Setsu's eyes narrowed, and his widened. "Ugh! That really ticks me off!"

Setsu moved underneath him, not caring about the friction she was causing between their leather clothing. She started to roll off the bed, Cain still frozen, when her hips moved against his by accident.

As a guttural moan threatened to escape from his throat as Setsu tried to escape from his bed, Cain's hands pushed down on her shoulders.

Looking back up at her brother, her eyes still narrowed, she was surprised to see Cain making a face she couldn't recognize.

"Oh?" Cain snarled. "So am I supposed to lie in wait for my princess of a sister to throw me a bone? Am I," he lowered his lips to her ear, "just supposed to _keep imagining_what I could do to you someday?"

Cain's teeth pulled at Setsu's soft earlobe, and her cry only enticed him more. "Tell me, Setsu," Cain whispered to her, "aren't you going to let me make you mine?" His tongue darted out to her ear, and Setsu shuddered under him. "I promise," he said as he pushed himself up by his arms, looking down at her, a softer look in his face now that he saw hers, conflicted, "I promise I'm already yours, Setsu."

Kyoko's heart tightened beneath her Setsu mask. She reached a hand up to touch Cain's face. Cain pressed his cheek against it and sighed contentedly.

"Nii-san," Setsu purred softly as Cain reached a hand up to caress hers, pulling her fingers to his mouth so he could kiss them.

"Setsu," Cain whispered against her knuckles, between kisses.

"I want to be yours, Cain," Setsu whispered, hardly audible, "I don't want you to ever think of another woman again."

Ren froze, and held himself in the act of kissing her palm so that he could register what she had just told him. Setsu… Kyoko was beneath him, watching his lips on her, with a blush across her cheeks and almost a pained look in her eyes. _I didn't mean to teach you desire_, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and continued to kiss her palm.

While Ren stalled for time, it felt like an eternity to Kyoko, who was replaying her last sentence over and over again in her head. _What?! What was_that_, Setsu?!_But as Cain let one of her fingers into his open mouth, her attention snapped back to him. Gently, he bit down on her finger with his teeth and she felt his tongue meet the tip of her finger. Setsu's eye's closed and Kyoko's hesitation was forgotten. She gasped and her body reacted to him, with her back arching underneath him. His dark eyes found her face and, with the expression on her face, Ren felt his arousal grow stronger.

_No good_, he thought. He released her finger and her hand hung in midair as she turned her eyes to look up at him. He was smiling warmly at her, not letting his desire show in his features.

Setsu pouted. "Nii-san," she started.

But Ren was already in the process of shutting down his desires. He played it out in his head, the way that she would pout and sleep in her own bed tonight. Tomorrow she might still be upset, but he could live with that. He just couldn't bear to take advant—

His thoughts came to a halt as Setsu wrapped her fingers in his hair and tugged. He looked down to see that she still held a look of desire, and felt guilty for the state he put her in.

"Nii-san," she accused with her eyes narrowed, "stop treating me like a kid." She pulled him down until his chest was against hers, and her face only inches from his. She shivered as his muscles pressed against her chest and his hips pressed against hers, his arousal finding its match. "Please," she begged, "at least mark me as your own, tonight, ne, nii-san?"

Ren was a master of control. And as a result of holding himself back around the girl he loved all this time, he was also a master of keeping his primal desires in check. But never in all the time he knew her did he have an opportunity to learn how to resist Kyoko _begging_.

"Just," Setsu whispered to him as she threw her head back into the pillows, her body relishing the feel of his warmth on her skin, her fingers in his hair as her hands guided him down to her shoulder. "Just bite me here, Cain, please?"

Ren glanced up to look at her face, to see her closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, a prominent blush still painted across her cheeks. Without looking away from the sight, Ren lowered his mouth to her shoulder, slowly passing his tongue over the soft, sweet skin he found there.

Setsu shivered again, and prepared herself for the pain that must come with the hickey she'd asked for. But as Cain placed his lips on the skin he'd licked, she found a pool of warmth build in her stomach with his measured ministrations. Her eyes shot open as he started to suck on her skin, occasionally biting it, and Setsu's hands slipped under his clothing and made their way to Cain's back as her hips started to buck ever-so-slightly against his.

Cain growled as she raked her nails down his back and bucked into him once again. "Setsu," he growled again as he kissed his successful mark on her shoulder, "if you keep doing that—" Cain gasped as her back arched again, and he could feel his arousal grow to meet her.

"Nii-san…" Setsu rasped as her own mouth found Cain's shoulder, and she greedily pulled it in between her teeth. She propped herself up on her elbows as she began to follow the same steps that he had to deliver those delightful sensations through a hickey.

Ren's own head was thrown back as Setsu began to suck at the spot on his shoulder, pulling the tender flesh into her mouth, biting it, running her small, wet tongue over it. _God_, he thought. _How am I supposed to stop her?_

He could hardly contain his thoughts as Setsu's hands began to roam across his muscular back while she continued sucking at the skin on his shoulder. Her hand made its way to the far side of his neck and she wrapped it around his pulse point, delighting in the feel of his racing heartbeat beneath her fingers. She made a happy noise in her mouth while still sucking at his shoulder, and Ren felt his resolve crumbling. Slowly, he lowered her back down to the bed with his arms wrapped around her back and shoulders.

Just as Cain had, Setsu kissed the hickey on his shoulder once she was done, before looking up to see her finished work. [_A/N: A thousand LoveMe points to you, Kyoko!_] As Cain lowered her head back onto the pillows, Setsu hummed in satisfaction as she ran her finger across the deep red mark she had left, not noticing the shiver that coursed through her brother's body at her touch. "There, nii-san," she said as she turned her eyes to find his, "this one's much bett—"

Both Kyoko and Setsu froze as they saw the look of pure, unadulterated desire on Cain's face. Setsu's inner Kyoko squeaked as she saw the ultimate Emperor of the Night.

Cain's breath was hot against her face as his hand dragged up her arm and across her shoulders. "My _spoiled_ little sister," he began, his eyes following his hand as his touch caused goosebumps across her skin, "have you had enough now?"

Setsu shivered as his touch continued to make her feel exposed, and gasped when his lips met her skin to follow the trail with a line of kisses.

Ren didn't mean to start kissing her soft, sweet, sensitive skin, but was having trouble stopping once he'd started. He'd thought that, if he delivered the hickey she had _begged_ for, he could stop, feeling like they were even. But she had to return it—he shivered as he felt the hickey on his shoulder, sensitive as the cool air dried the moisture she'd left there—and now he wanted to get even again.

_Ren,_ something in him called to him, _this is not gentlemanly behavior_.

And Ren could only hum in agreement as his lips met Kyoko's delicate neck, the taut skin over her collarbone, and the gentle slope above her chest.

Kyoko, meanwhile, was struggling with her own inner turmoil as she felt Cain's—_Tsuruga-san's_—lips upon her breast. Never having felt these feelings before, Kyoko was torn between her propriety and the—_God_—the feel of him on her, the warmth pooling in her that was begging for _something_ to happen.

She did not realize that as these thoughts were flooding through her, she was letting out gasps, cries, and mewls that were egging on the lustful man above her.

As his kisses continued lower until they were pressing through the material of her skimpy corset, Kyoko felt her body acting on instinct as her hips rose to meet his and—just once—rocked against him.

As quickly and dramatically as the pleasure had pulsed through her, she was left in cold disappointment as Ren jumped back from her, kneeling on the bed with his hand in front of his mouth, looking away from her.

"Setsu," he started, and cleared his throat while Setsu looked on with narrowed eyes, "Mogami-san—"

"_Don't_," Setsu interrupted, sitting up, "don't you _dare_," she moved forward onto all fours and crawled towards him, "don't you _dare_'Mogami-san' _me_, Cain."

"I'm _right here_, nii-san," Setsu's face contorted into pain as she pushed him back with one hand. Ren's body fell back in shock, his neck at the edge of the bed, holding his head up to watch her. "Don't you…" Setsu's expression contorted further into a pained, self-conscious look that hammered away at the heart he was trying to harden. "Don't you want me?"

Ren gulped, for he knew he was in trouble now. "Setsu, of course—"

Setsu pouted further, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Don't you want me _as a woman_?"

_Where did she learn this?_ Ren thought as he felt his throat grow tight along with his trousers. Setsu was crawling over him now, straddling him, her hot center hovering just above his.

"Please, nii-san, you can't leave me feeling like this," Setsu pleaded as her eyes met his, her face just above his. "If you… If you saw me as a woman, you wouldn't make me feel this way and then _leave_." With that, Setsu lowered her hips to his and, whether she knew what would happen or not, delighted in the feel of his hardened arousal against her wet, sensitive folds, her skirt riding up.

Ren's head fell back, angling off the bed, unsupported, as Setsu continued to press herself against him. He could feel her beginning to experiment in her movements and desperately reached out for her hips with his large hands.

"Mogami-san," he called out again, a guttural cry from his throat as Kyoko began a back-and-forth motion against him.

Setsu glared down at him. "I _said_," she snarled through clenched teeth. "Don't _call me that_." And now realizing how she would deliver her punishment and get what _she_ wanted, she pushed against him harder, throwing her head back as pure _pleasure_ gushed through her at the feel of him beneath her.

Ren groaned beneath her, and, liking the sound of it, she moved forward and pressed her small hand against his neck. Again, she grinded herself against him and was delighted to hear the same guttural groan from him, reverberating in his neck.

Ren, however, knew that now was the time for fight or flight. Grasping the wrist near his neck, he pulled himself up in order to look at the girl who was drawing such reactions from him. "_You_," he called, unwilling and unable to identify who had control of her in this moment, "do you really—"

She ground herself against him again, and he almost completely fell back, again. He wanted to _stop_ her, wanted to _warn_ her about what will happen, but if she _kept_—

Moans escaped them both simultaneously as Kyoko thrust herself against him again.

He couldn't take it.

Every sensation she made him feel, he wanted to return it tenfold.

Every—another moan escaped him—every doubt she had, he wanted to wipe it out.

This was—Kyoko's shoulders shuddered as she found herself in a rhythm—the girl he _loved_, dammit—

Feeling lost in a wave of pleasure, Kyoko started whispering to him. "Please," she cried as she felt how incredibly slick she was against her thin panties, "please, I need… I need more, _please…_"

In one smooth motion, Ren had pushed her back onto the bed.

"You," he called again, not able to think properly of whether either of them were acting right now, "I don't really think there's any turning back after this," he said seriously, looking down at her with a serious face, precious inches still separating their needy bodies. "I can stop now if—"

"I", Kyoko began, also seriously, looked up at him, holding his gaze, "I want this."

Ren swallowed hard as Kyoko's lips met his ear, and heard her whisper in a sultry voice he'd never heard before, "Try to keep up, _Tsu-ru-ga-san._"

Surprised and incredibly aroused, Ren probably could've came right there, and when her head fell back onto the pillows, he found himself smirking at the pleased look on his love's face. "I haven't even gotten started," he whispered back at her, and saw her smirk grow.

Ren shifted his entire body downward so that his face was right above her chest. With a single finger, he ran its nail between her sweet cleavage, and was pleased at the shudder that passed through her. Untying the strings that held her corset in place, he used both hands to strip the leather from her chest, revealing the thin peasant-top she wore underneath. He lowered his mouth to her right breast while he reached for her left breast with his hand. Gently, painstakingly, Ren placed gentle kisses on her breasts through her shirt, using his hand to barely graze the other hardened peak.

Kyoko, in return, tried to buck her hips as she did before, and was clearly frustrated when they met with Ren's smooth, arousal-free stomach. Seeing her pout, Ren grinned as he gently captured her hardened nipple between his teeth. She gasped and tried to her buck her hips again, whining as her hips yearned for the hot pivot she had found before. Her hands made their way to his shoulders, and pushed off whatever clothing he'd been wearing. Again, her fingers took purchase in his muscular back, her nails running across him as he hissed against her chest.

Smirking to herself, and finally realizing that _two can play at this game_, Kyoko's hand ran freely across his back, her free hand running flat down his muscular chest, gently raking her nails back up, across his abs and pecs.

Ren, in turn, pulled down the neckline of her shirt and pushed aside her bra until her revealed her hardened, sensitive nipple, immediately taking it into his mouth. Kyoko moaned again, her hands gripping him, and his other hand reached behind her and underneath her top to unhook her strapless bra.

Feeling it come free, he pulled it out from her shirt and his hand reached underneath her shirt again to cup her breast, trying to memorize the feel of her perky, pert breast against his hot palm. Once satisfied, his fingers began to pinch and pull at her peak, earning cries and thrashes from Kyoko as she desperately threw her hips against his stomach again while his mouth continued to lavish her right breast with attention.

Her hands moved further south as she tried to again find the generous bulge she was grinding against earlier, wanting to prove to herself that he still had it ready for her. Stretching her arm out, she was able to find the waistline of his pants, and contorted her body _just a little_ _more_ until her open palm found his arousal and pressed into it.

Ren released her breasts as a moan escaped him, and Kyoko felt the arousal twitch under her hands. Embarrassed, she was about to retreat until Ren's large hand found hers on his erection and held her there. Still embarrassed, but feeling a small sense of pride in the reaction she was drawing from him, she wrapped her hand around him as he groaned again.

Tiring of her clothing getting in the way, Ren hastily pushed away her top, exposing her stomach. Realizing and welcoming what he wanted from her, Kyoko arched her back and pulled up her arms so that Ren could pull the top off of her. She watched with pleasure the appreciative gaze he held on his face while he looked down at her naked chest, until she began to grow self-conscious and looked away.

Ren caught her chin in his hand and turned her face back towards him. Though her cheeks were red, she did meet his eyes. "You're beautiful," he said to her softly. Kyoko smiled back at him, and felt as though she could start crying in happiness during this look they shared. Ren lowered himself to her, still making eye contact, and wrapped his arms around her, their naked chests meeting for the first time. Kyoko shivered at the touch, and realized that she did not want to separate now that she could feel his hot skin against hers. Returning the embrace, Kyoko's arms reached around his shoulders and pulled him close. Along with this did their arousals finally reunite, and they both gasped into the embrace at the electricity that coursed through them.

"Ah," Kyoko gasped again as she felt Ren's arousal, greater than before, pressing against her wet entrance through his leather pants, her panties soaked, her skirt useless.

Ren, seemingly sharing the same sentiments, ran a hand down to the waistline of her skirt. Sliding just the tip of his finger underneath the waistline, ghosting across her sensitive skin, Ren looked back into the eyes that were trained on his face. "May I," he began to ask as she shivered, "may I give you the pleasure you deserve?"

Kyoko, only vaguely understanding what that might entail, nodded. Smiling at him, she told him: "I trust you."

A heavenly smile crossed his face, and he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek before resting his head in the curve of her neck. They were both smiling peacefully, unbeknownst to the other that it was the same smile, but Ren could feel the heat that was radiating from her, and from her squirming knew that it was time to show her that pleasure.

Moving both hands down to her skirt, he toyed with the soft skin at her waist as Kyoko's hips squirmed in response. With his face pressed against her neck, he had the pleasure of hearing her soft gasps and purrs reverberating in her neck as he slipped his fingers, flat, underneath the waistline of her skirt, above her panties.

Kyoko mewled as Ren's fingers continued further south, until he discovered her fold and pressed his index finger against her awaiting clit.

Kyoko cried out and bucked against his hand from that simple gesture, and Ren grinned to himself.

Pressing down his index and middle finger, Ren captured her hardened clit and began to rub his fingers back and forth, slowly for now. Kyoko cried out, lost in the sensation, as Ren growled, feeling how soaked her panties are. Within the confines of her leather skirt, Ren managed to capture her clit between his two fingers and lowered his thumb to brush against it. Kyoko threw her head back and arched her back, crying out with abandon as her hips begged him to repeat the action. Sitting up, Kyoko's flushed face not looking at him, Ren removed his hands from her skirt and slid her skirt off of her hips, revealing Kyoko's soaked panties. Ren's eyes darkened with desire at the sight of Kyoko's knees knocking together as her hips squirmed against nothingness. Wanting to meet their call with his own desires, but also wanting to show Kyoko every single taste of pleasure he could, Ren's hand returned to her soaked stretch of underwear.

Kyoko looked down at him, his head just above her knees, and her face flushed with embarrassment at the proximity he had to her. But as she opened her mouth to call out to him, Ren's godly fingers found her clit again, and with her mouth still open, she cried out and threw her head back as he teased and flicked at her.

Kyoko felt herself growing even wetter at the sensations he was delivering to her. Twisting his hand around, Ren held his palm towards her, rubbing her clit where his fingers joined and curving the tips of his fingers against her wet entrance.

"Please," Kyoko began to cry, her hands suddenly in his hair, tugging at him. "Please, I need more."

Missing the look of satisfaction and desire on Ren's face as her own was thrown back into the pillows, she did not expect his hand to slip underneath the waistline of her panties, a single finger finding its way to her wet folds. Kyoko, gasping and crying out, found her own hand grasping his wrist, and she squeezed him, pulling him downward, trying to tell him what she needed, even when she herself did not entirely understand.

But Ren, even if he had never done this with another girl—and, honestly, currently felt that way anyways—still would have understood her gesture, and slipped his finger into her entrance.

Kyoko cried out, bucking her hips against his hand, and threw her arms over her head as she gasped, her chest heaving and her back arched. Ren, his finger inside of her, moved ever-so-slightly within her, relishing the feel of her tight, wet, smooth walls. Kyoko, covering her eyes with her arms, continued to buck herself at his hand, and he closed his eyes in pleasure as he listened and felt her, his finger beginning to rub against her, sliding in and out, twirling within her. He felt himself harden in anticipation, and savored this moment.

"Please," she called out again, her voice shaky as she shuddered at his ministrations.

He did not need to be told twice, this time.

Ren removed his hand, hearing her whine as he did so. His hands reached for the waistline of her panties again, and Kyoko lowered her feet so she could push her butt off the bed. Slowly, _painfully slowly_, Ren slipped her panties over her hips, kissing her as he did so, her creamy thighs, her knees, calves, ankles and feet—following with a trail of kisses, the whole way. Kyoko's arms moved to her sides as she watched Ren kissing his way to the tips of her toes, and felt herself turn red as his head turned to look at what he had unveiled.

"More beautiful than anything I've ever seen," he whispered as he gazed at her wet, naked center, his hands still gripping her ankles. Moving forward without entirely meaning to, his mouth slightly open, Ren gazed at her, feeling desire coursing through his system. Kyoko's hands, however, caught him and pushed him away.

Looking up at her as she turned her red face away from him, Ren was torn between the desire to obey her and the desire to show her the desire she deserved.

The latter won out.

"Please," he asked for the first time, "please, just for a moment, just a single kiss."

Kyoko glowed bright red, but remembering her trust, she felt that this man would be the one to appease her desire.

Releasing his hair from her fingers, Kyoko's arms returned to her sides as she looked away again, nodding slightly.

Ren smiled, and pushed apart her knees with his hands, beginning to deliver kisses down the insides of her heavenly thighs. Kyoko was biting her lip, terribly embarrassed, but still yearning for the release she instinctively knew he could provide.

Finally, Ren's kisses reached the juncture of her hips, and very, very delicately, he delivered a single kiss to Kyoko's red clit.

Crying out in pleasure and surprise, Kyoko's hands immediately made their way to Ren's head again, this time pushing him _just_ _a little_ _closer_. Her face, still red, looked down at him as he pressed another kiss to her clit, looking up to watch her as he did so.

Again, Kyoko cried out in pleasure, her hands pushing against the back of his head. _Again_, they pleaded with him.

And again, Ren kissed her clit, this time delving his tongue into her fold, tasting her in the process.

Kyoko's cries echoed through the hotel room, and she found herself bucking against him, her feet pressing into his back, still terribly embarrassed but very much enthralled with the pleasure he was giving her.

"Uh, ah," she gasped out as Ren licked her earnestly, his tongue diving into her wet folds, lapping against her clit. "Tsu-Tsuruga—"

And Ren continued to lap against her as her hands pulled at his hair and pushed him closer, her thighs against his ears and her feet pressed into his back.

Finally, his tongue dove deep into her folds and moved rhythmically against her, his hands underneath her, pushing her up to meet him.

With one final flick of his tongue, Kyoko came into his mouth, and he heard her cry out, "Tsuruga-san!"

Looking up at her as he drank her, he saw Kyoko turn even brighter than before, her face flushed with pleasure and embarrassment. As her mouth opened to try to explain herself, Ren finished drinking her sweetness and pushed himself up on his arms. Wiping his mouth and chin in earnest, Ren found himself staring down at the flushed face of the girl he loved.

"Kyoko," he whispered tenderly, smiling softly at her.

At the sound of her name, Kyoko's heart beat even faster, gazing at the serene face of the man she loved.

And as her face began to return the smile, she welcomed Ren's lips upon hers as they finally, finally kissed. She could taste herself, slightly, but it was just a warm, wet taste, slightly sweet. Ren's dexterous tongue swiped across the seam of her lips, and she eagerly opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue into her cavern, meeting his with her own. The kiss grew heated as she fought against his tongue with hers, trying to gain purchase into his mouth as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and her own reached across his back.

She began to pull back from the kiss, needing cool air in her lungs, and looked into the dark eyes of the man she admired.

He gazed back down at her, still smiling sweetly.

Kyoko's knees rose to the outer edges of Ren's thighs and drew him closer. Closing his eyes and shuddering, he reopened them to look into her own.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Kyoko tilted her chin down and smiled a small smile. "Yes, Tsuruga-san."

He kissed her forehead and said, "Call me Ren," smiling teasingly.

Kyoko flushed with embarrassment and opened her mouth to protest, despite not having any good reasons, at this point.

"Call me Ren or else—" Ren smiled broader, looking at her flush.

Kyoko, embarrassed again, still smiled. "Ren," she tested the sound of it across her tongue.

Ren's eyes closed, in both loving and desirous pleasure at hearing his name from her lips.

Kyoko's hands roamed back down to the waistline of Ren's pants. Looking down at her, to verify again her certainty, Kyoko nodded back up at him.

Ren sat up on his knees and, with gentle, helping tugs from Kyoko, unfastened his trousers and pulled them off his legs, along with his boxers.

His erection stood straight out, and Kyoko gazed at the hot pivot she'd been grinding against earlier. Ren, taking his turn feeling self-conscious, coughed into his hand and looked away for a moment.

Kyoko's hand, unseen by him, made its way to his cock and her fingers ghosted down the length of it as Ren gasped and grasped her hand.

Wanting to know more, but also wanting him to guide her, Kyoko retrieved her hand and relaxed against the pillows behind her as Ren regained his confidence and positioned himself in front of her. Kyoko shuddered as she felt his hot, hard tip press into her folds and wait there.

Looking up at him, Kyoko saw Ren's eyes on hers as he gazed at her seriously. "Kyoko, it's going to hurt at first."

Biting her lip, Kyoko nodded.

"But I promise," he continued, swallowing, "I promise I'll make it worth it."

Still biting her lip, Kyoko smiled and nodded, nervous.

Ren took a deep breath, steadied himself on his arms, and slowly thrust once into her, watching her all the while.

Kyoko cried out in pain as she felt herself tearing to adjust for him, and without moving himself within her, Ren lowered himself slowly to kiss her cheeks, her hair, her nose.

"Kyoko," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Kyoko."

Still holding himself perfectly still within her, Ren waited as Kyoko exhaled, waiting for her to give him a small sign when she was ready to continue.

He was caught off-guard when he felt her hips thrust slightly against his, and his ragged breathing escaped him as he looked down at her.

"R-Ren," she said softly, again testing out the name on her lips.

"Kyoko," he breathed, unable to stop the words from spilling from his heart, "I love you, Kyoko."

Looking up at him as Ren's mind froze, Kyoko's face broke out into a sweet smile, even as her eyes closed and watered in happiness. And to Ren's utter relief and surprise, she whispered back, "Un. I love you too, Ren."

Ren lowered his face to hers to kiss her, again, the woman he loved, the woman who had just told him she loved him back. With their eyes closed, they could feel each other smiling into the kiss. They each had secrets they would have to share, but they passed the biggest hurdle.

Kyoko's arms made their way to his shoulders again as their kiss ended, and he smiled down at her. In the slight movement of Ren's readjustment, Kyoko felt his arousal rub against her walls again, and her eyes shuddered closed as she gripped him with her walls, Ren gasping above her.

Slowly, Ren pulled himself almost entirely out of her, only to return, slowly, to sheathe himself within her wet, smooth center. Feeling lost in the pleasure she provided, he let out a guttural moan as he again pulled back, her hips meeting his on his return.

Kyoko squirmed underneath him, her hips bucking to meet his as he began to settle on a rhythm. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she arched her back to meet him, gasping as she felt him at a new angle.

Holding herself there as Ren's hands cupped around her butt to bring her up to him, he leaned back onto knees as he began to thrust within her, each thrust eliciting another gasp, another cry from her.

He could feel her release building up, and he pulled her hips up to meet his as she helplessly pushed herself up onto her elbows, gazing at him as he plunged within her again, her head throwing itself back, a groan releasing from her throat.

"More," she groaned.

"Kyoko," he muttered as he gripped her hips, beginning to pick up the pace, diving into her harder and faster than before, her groans enticing him further.

Her thighs clenched around him as he found a sweet spot within her, his rhythm hard and fast.

"Ren," she started to call out to him. His pace picked up further, still aiming for the same sensitive spot within her, sweat beginning to drip down his brow as he began to feel his own pleasure overwhelming him.

"Ren," she called out again, her arms thrown out her across the bed, her hands fisting the sheets tightly as she looked up at him, seeing his eyes close as he thrust into her—

"Ren!" she screamed his name, her walls and thighs gripping him as she came, spilling across her thighs, his thighs, and dripping down him.

And—"Kyoko!" he cried in response, as her clenching walls pulsed unbelievable sensations to him within her, seed throbbing and spilling from him as he cried out to her, holding on to her hips.

Warmth filled them both as Ren held himself within her for another moment before slowly extracting his manhood from her, watching her carefully.

Kyoko gazed up at him, breathless, as Ren smiled down at her and wrapped her into an embrace.

"Kyoko," he muttered breathlessly, "Kyoko, Kyoko, I love you more than anything in the world."

Kyoko, sore and exhausted and happy, wrapped her arms around him, eyes closed again in happiness. "I love you too, Ren."

**Fin.**


End file.
